


When There Was Me and You

by skatetogether13



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, happy birthday winnie, i named this: warning chaotic energy, no its not a HSM fic, watch something similar happen irl lol, yes this is a HSM title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatetogether13/pseuds/skatetogether13
Summary: Two and half years in the future Tessa is married and is expecting another man's baby. The little boy is born healthy and soon after, Tessa is pregnant again. He comes out, looking like his brother but is hair is a little darker and his nose is a little different but Tessa tells everyone he got her old nose and no one thinks anything.





	1. Chapter 1

Two and half years in the future Tessa is married and is expecting another man's baby. The little boy is born healthy and soon after, Tessa is pregnant again. He comes out, looking like his brother, his hair is a little darker and his nose is a little different but Tessa tells everyone he got her old nose and no one thinks anything. 

Fast forward a number of years and Scott is visiting Ilderton with his own two little rugrats around his feet. He makes a stop at the arena for old times sake, both him mom and aunt and cousins have all stopped coaching there - but the arena is home and he has to visit and show his kids. He looks onto the ice at all the kids skating - looks like a group of 7 year olds having their weekly lesson, he smiles when he sees a little girl with huge mitts twirling on the side. Tessa. He hasn't, rather he has tried not to think of her for so many years. He tries to focus on the kiddos and not let the nostalgia overwhelm him. His eyes are drawn to this tiny little boy on the ice, he couldn't be more than five. Absolutely tiny. "alright everyone skate to the boards now, lets see your glide" the instructor yells and within the first 5 strokes that this little boy performed, Scott knew. Scott knew, by the glide of his blade and the crook of his little red nose, there was no way this boy wasn't Tessa's and there was no way that this boy wasn't his.

\--  
Flashback: he rings the door and she opens. He almost doesn't recognize her, no longer a meticulously put together "influencer" or whatever she's going by these days. A boy no more than 8 months old in her arms, bags under her eyes, spit up on her chest, spit on her shoulder and tears in her eyes. it's clear he's not who she was expecting.  
"T" he says.  
She closes her eyes for a second, as if willing him away. but he doesn't budge. She still hasn't said anything, shell-shocked but when Theo, the baby, starts to wail. Her tears spill as she rocks him back and forth willing him to fall silent. She walks away from the open door and so he steps in. Her house is a mess, the white couches have big stains and its clear no dishes have been done in quite a few days. So he springs into action putting away the food that's left out and starting on the dishes.  
“You didn't have to do that" she says putting a hand to the small of his back. She quickly lifts her hand and their both struck with the realization that this is the first touch between them in months, maybe even years. 

“The baby - did he fall asleep?”  
“No I just muted the monitor for now. I can’t do it right now”  
“Where’s Nick?”  
“Who? My husband is Nate”  
“Right. him”  
“Business trip. Again”  
Silence envelops them.

*Theo’s cries get louder and they’re heard through the closed nursery door *  
Tears streaming down her face, Tessa starts to crumble  
He catches her, pulling her into a hug  
She starts to pull away but he doesn’t let her. Stroking her back he whispers in her ear and rocks her back and forth on the cold kitchen floor “Now I got you in my space, I won’t let go of you, Got you shackled in my embrace.”  
Theo starts to cry louder and so, although it takes all her might, she pulls away to go tend to him.  
“T, it’s okay, go shower and change. I’ve got him”

20 minutes later she comes down in a fresh shirt and shorts. Theo’s quiet and the living room is straightened  
“You shouldn’t have”  
“It’s no bigy”  
She sits next to him. So much and so little said in the silence - I’m sorry, I miss you, Where did you go? Why him? Why her? How did we get here?

For the next few days he fit into their routine perfectly. Like he had always been there. Like he was always meant to. With every day he spent in their house she felt better, a little more herself just with more loose ends and a little bit more vulnerable than she’d like. But even with a little baby, a baby that she loved very much, she felt hollow and tired. Scott picked up on this, he always did. Instinctively picking up the little things she was forgetting or the extra dish or whatever she needed. Talking but never saying enough. Never talking about the real things. He didn’t know how hollow she felt and how Nate was away too often. She didn’t know he was running, unable to commit to his current partner. Neither knew the other missed each other like rain in a desert, neither could meet each other’s eyes.

So he slotted himself in to her life. It worked so well, so easily. When Tessa realized he was staying in a local motel (he was afraid to face his parents) she forced him into her guest room. On his second night there he woke up in the dead of night to go to the washroom, he peeped in her room on the way and through the glow of her iPhone saw puffy red eyes. Without a second though he got in with her and started to rub circles on her back. “Shhhhh it’s okay T, it’s okay.” She woke up to Theo’s cries through the baby monitor and scott’s legs intertwined with hers

For the last three nights before Nate came back, his side of the bed was occupied. They took solace in each other’s bodies, in each nook and cranny they found home and they found the piece of themselves that was missing. But each morning when Tessa left their warm bed to tend to Theo, there was a sense of sadness and understanding that this was temporary and an understanding that outside the darkness these moments and their actions didn’t exist.

“He comes back this evening, you know”  
“That's fine”  
“Yeah”  
“Yeah, I have to get back to her”  
“Right”  
“Yeah”  
“Ok then”  
“Yeah, it was nice to see you”  
“T”  
“Bye”


	2. Chapter 2

When she found out she was pregnant she didn’t know right away it was his. The timeline matched that week but it could have been with her husband or him. Then again she thinks, looking at baby Pat (named for both Patrice, Chiddy and, of course, Scott Patrick Moir) and his little nose, Nate didn’t have Olympic strength sperm.

She thought about contacting him but she couldn’t bring herself to pick up the phone, and worse, the pit in her stomach said he wouldn’t answer. And how do you put something like that in a text? (You don’t). Besides, that would mean telling Nate. When she told him she was pregnant again something switched in him, he spent a bit more time at home and seemed to say no to at least some of the business trips. Things were better this way. That’s what she told herself when she suspected the baby was his. And what she told herself when the baby was born and his nose was a little more Moir than Virtue. 

To Nate’s dismay, she started taking the kids to the rink when Pat was 2.5. Although his big brother originally shined, Pat quickly, and unsurprisingly surpassed his brother and developed such a love for the ice. Tessa put him in lessons at the London rink, and soon he was zipping across in the ice in custom made black figure skates. But the programs for children there were limited and after an in-depth check (to make sure there were no Moir coaches there), he was enrolled in a program at the good ‘ol Ilderton Arena. 

When the kids were 4 and 5, and her marriage started to crumble she thought about telling him. She thought about running to him. But a quick look through her Instagram tag brought up photos comparing Scott’s brand new twin daughters to Theo at that age (she had been careful not to post too many of Pat for that very reason). So that was out. He was happy. She couldn’t ruin it. So she forgave her husband for cheating and started going to her old marriage counselor (the one she had seen with Scott the year before they moved to Canton). She knew that the hollow feeling her stomach wasn’t going away but she also knew how to fake her happiness and her hole-ness very well.

\--  
Present day: he quickly scanned the stands for the brunette he used to know so well. When he didn’t see her, he let out a small sigh of relief and went to find an inconspicuous spot to watch from. 

He watched for a few minutes, alternating between watching the small boy on the ice and scanning the bleachers for Tessa. But when his daughters started to cry he thought he best get out of there before anyone spotted him. He was just about to leave the rink when he was stopped by the sight of a pair of gorgeous green eyes. Faded article clippings and photos from every stage of their careers adorned a small display case by the arena office. 

“Excuse me sir,” a young woman said, stepping out from the office.  
“You’re a Moir right?” her eyes turned to the case. “That Moir”

“Uhhh guilty, I’ve got to go you know,” he says motioning at the two little nuggets in his arms.  
“Yes, of course, I was just wondering if you’d be interested in coaching”  
“Oh no, I’m not here for long”  
“Of course, doesn’t need to be you, if you know of anyone…family that would be interested... we just lost a coach and can’t find anyone to cover our 7-8-year-old program that’s on the ice right now…even temporarily, the boy on the ice right now is hardly qualified, we just need someone…” she trails off  
He stops. “7 and 8-year-olds you say?” he scrambles to do the mental math of when he last saw Tessa.  
“Yes, well mostly, there’s a young-in in that group but he fits in skill-wise”  
He pauses. He could meet the boy. 5 minutes with him and he thinks he could know for sure. But is he ready to see her again? He doesn’t know what he would do. Maybe it’s better for him to not know for sure. The twins cries snap him back to reality. The young office clerk is just staring at him, how long did he space out for?  
“I’ve got to go but I might know someone. I’ll have them call. Same number, yes?”  
And before he could get a response he walked out of the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the next installment. Also if you ever need a good laugh go re-read the first few lines - gets me every time lol. As always yell if you want more xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets Pat.

It’s 2 am. The woman next to him is not the one he wants and although he loves his two girls dearly, he can’t stop thinking about the boy. He gets up, tiptoes out of his parent’s basement where they are staying and grabs his skates and the key by the door. Skating was the only thing that made sense to him in a moment like this. Skating was the only thing that made them make sense. 

Somewhere around the blue line on his third lap arena the ice he stops. Looks over at the boards where he first held her hand, the moment he became something bigger than himself. Although he’s accomplished so much - 5 Olympic medals, 4 four continents titles, 3 world titles, two little girls and a wife, he feels small. 

But he also feels ready to know the truth.

He scanned for her in the parking lot. In arena halls and by the ice, before chickening out and hiding in the men’s washroom till it was time to coach. When he got out there he scanned the bleachers for her luminous green eyes but came up short. So he greeted the group of children with a smile and launched into his introduction. He told the kids that his name was Scott and “he used to skate a little and could probably help them but first he needed to do attendance”. “Why don’t you guys tell me 1 thing about yourself when I call your name,” he said and then he held his breath as he went down the list.

“Natalie?”  
“Here Mr. Scott man. I wanna be the best hockey player”  
“Nice! Your figure skating will help that. Okay, Pat?”  
“That's me!” the little boy shouted. “Guess what. I’m named after three fame-moose skaters” he said. “I forget the names but they really good”  
At that moment, as soon as he said that, Scott knew. His mind started to race back to that week, 5 or so years ago...Tessa falling apart in his arms, finding each other and loosing each other completely.   
“Hello?! I’m next, you know why I know I’m next? He’s my brother. He tells everyone that story and never remembers the people. I’m Theo. I like chocolate,”

For the rest of the lesson, Scott tried his hardest to focus on all the kids but inevitably, his eyes were drawn to Pat. Even though he was by far the youngest, his enthusiasm was the biggest and the glide of his blade the smoothest. When he gave them a few minutes to “freestyle” across the ice the way he sped off past all the little girls reminded him of the years he skated without Tessa. But it was his laugh that caused him to lose it just a little. The same booming uncontrolled laugh. The one that he, and he alone could always elicit. His hands shook and he grabbed the nearest board to steady himself.   
“Alright everyone, we’re all done here today. Good work - I’ll see you next week and...” he trailed off, trying to appear as excited as the beginning but as he finished the session he realized that meant confronting the person he had run from all those years ago.

The kids quickly skated away. He did n’t. He stayed firmly planted and scanned. He followed Pat and Theo with his eyes and they made their way off the ice. All of a sudden Pat turned around and came up to him.  
“Mr. Scoot,” he said with a smile, “I had fun today, I wanna skate big like you when I’m big”  
“And you will, good job today Pat,” he said putting his hand out for a fist bump  
Then Pat skated off, following his brother into the arms of a lady with red hair.

His mind raced. Was he wrong? Was Pat not Tessa’s? He should be happy right? Shouldn’t I feel relief?

But something in the back of his mind told him not so fast. Something in the way he moved and laughed on the ice. So true his word, Scott returned the next week to coach the 7-year olds (and Pat) and to hopefully get some answers.

His wife thought he was crazy, “we came here for a break, you’re always at the rink” she said one night after they put the girls to bed.  
“I know but this is different, it's more personal, it’s home,” he said.  
“Still, you could at least show the girls’ all your favorite places here”  
“And I will, we’ve only been here a couple of days”  
“We’ve only got a few days left”  
“Ilderton is a small town”  
“I thought you wanted to come here. Show the girls' where you grew up”  
“I did”  
“Then act like it,” she said walking off.

If only she knew just how personal this coaching experience was he thought as he was brushing his teeth that tight.  
He thought of all the nights of teeth brushing and story-telling and cuddling he’d missed with Pat. Despite watching Pat and Theo leave the arena with another woman, he still thought, no he knew, Pat was his.

So when at the end of the lesson, after Scott announced that unfortunately, this would be his last session, and Pat looked at him like he just dropped his ice-cream cone and asked for a hug, Scott melted.  
“Of course bud, anytime”  
“Thanks, mister Scoot”  
“You’re gonna be a hell of a skater one day, you already are, just like your momma” ht e said without thinking.  
Pat looked at him, obviously a little confused.  
Oh no, Scott thought. I just opened a can of worms I should have kept shut.  
But Pat just grinned and hugged him again

“Pat. C’mon. Theo already has his skates off. Let’s go” a voice boomed from the boards.  
“Coooooming Dadda,” he said skating away from Scott with a little wave.  
The man by the boards quickly lifted him off the ice once he was close enough. “C’mon Pat. I’ve got to get you boys home and then get to a business meeting”  
“Why isn’t Momma here?” Pat asked  
“She’s not feeling well. We need to hurry and you need to behave tonight. Got it? Let’s go.” he said rushing the two boys out of the arena.  
Meanwhile, Scott remained paralyzed on the ice, that had to be Nick or Nate or whatever. He would be out tonight. Scott knew he shouldn’t but he wanted to see Tessa. He wanted answers. He wanted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the hump chapter...2 more to go after this. Can't wait to hear all your thoughts! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot development...and some memories...

What Nate didn’t know was that Tessa was feeling just fine. She got out of driving the boys to the rink (again) and had gone to the mall. Now she had intended to buy Pat and Theo new hats and Nate a new tie, and maybe a new shirt for herself. She definitely didn’t intend to end up in Victoria’s Secret. But here she was, naked in the dressing room looking at a huge pile of lingerie. She picked up a black sheer backless bodysuit.   
“No,” she thought “the high neck covered his favourite spot, this wouldn’t do”  
She went through a number of different options - sheer, one piece, two, maroon, white, jet black, strapless, netted. None of it would do.  
Then she saw it. Scalloped netting with a hint of lace. A plunging neckline left little to the imagination. Deep green. Just like her eyes. Just like he loved.

She knew Nate was out for a business dinner. And she knew he wasn’t going to fuck her when he got home. But she had heard the rumours. Okay, Alma had called her. Invited her to dinner (she declined). But even if she hadn’t the rink moms sure gossiped a lot.

And just like that, she found herself at the register.

—  
They were supposed to be leaving in just a few days. His wife was growing antsy in the small town and couldn’t understand why he wanted to extend their trip. He had come to see his folks but since landing back in Canada all he had was more questions. And absolutely zero answers. He slammed the back door of his parent’s house in frustration  
“Well hello Mr. grouch,” she said to him  
He rolled his eyes.  
“I still don’t understand why you’re putting in the time there, this is supposed to be a ho-li-day”  
“I’m fine. Just hungry”  
“Good then, we’re all about to head to Jack Astor’s,” Alma said walking in the kitchen with the girls. “I saw Julie at the market earlier, she said you’re doing a wonderful job with the children”  
“Thanks, Mom. There’s something so special about coaching there” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “C’mon I’m ready to head out” he said scooping his girls up and heading to the front door.

Scott had been to Jack Astor’s in London more times than he could remember. Situated right between his and Tessa’s house (and with what he thought was the world’s best onion rings” it had become one of their go-to spots.

The six of them settled on a table on the far end of Jack Astor’s. The twins in high chairs throwing crayons as far as they could and Alma dutifully picking them up each time.   
“Mom you don’t need to”  
“Scott please, let me do this for my grandchildren. Let me spoil them. How many years have I waited for this?”  
“Mom…”  
“Please Alma, you really don’t need to”  
“ I insist”  
“You’ve said that about everything this trip”  
“Exactly, you’re only here for a few more days. Let me”  
“Are you ready to order?” the waitress said as she picked up the girl’s colouring sheet that had gone flying”

Shortly after placing their order Scott head to the washroom. He was always preaching about washing hands to his girls and yet he hadn’t done so himself since the arena.   
He was almost at the washrooms when he saw a familiar face.  
It took him a minute but something about the dark-haired man in the black sports jacket made him pause. But it couldn’t be. The man’s hand was around the back of a lanky blonde.   
“He said he was at a business meeting,” Scott thought.   
“He wouldn’t do that to her. To the kids” but Scott didn’t know him and there was no doubt that the way the man tenderly pushed back her long blond strands and leaned in, lingering to whisper in her ear was more personal than necessary. 

\--  
The next morning Scott woke up with a pit in his stomach. He had two days left at home and it was time to figure this mess out. After making breakfast for his folks (scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes) and cleaning all the sticky maple syrup off of his daughter’s faces, he let them know he was going to go visit some buddies. His hands shook a little as he pulled out of the driveway. He figured that by now she would have dropped the boys at school and be home by now. But then it hit him “what if she worked? What if she wasn’t there? What if she was? What was he going to say?” As he pulled in front of the old white house he thought of the day they found that house….

“Not that street, you missed the turn off”   
“C’mon T, gimme a little credit. I know where I’m going”  
“Uh huh?”  
“Shortcut”  
“Suuure”  
“Do you want your hot chocolate or not?” he teased  
She stuck her tongue out at him “duh. Dreaming of that and Black Walnut’s famous chocolate croissant is the only thing that got through me through practice yesterday.”   
“Trust me”  
“I always do. But that doesn’t mean you didn’t miss the turn off”  
“This street is nice”  
She turned to look at the big elm trees and the spacious homes lining the street  
“Look that house has a tire swing out front. Love those. Remember when we had one of those? Before Danny and Charlie both got on it” he laughs.  
And just like that, in her mind’s eye, she sees them. A little older, a little wiser, definitely more laugh lines but taking turns pushing a little child, their little one. The child squeals with joy on the swing as Scott envelops her in a tender hug.   
“T? Earth to T? How was physio?”  
“Can you pull over up there?” she asks, pointing to a spot a couple of meters in front of a real estate sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo we're almost at the end!! As always would love to hear your thoughts xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some answers.

As he walked up the stairs leading to the black and white door that he had entered so many times before, he realized with a pang in his chest, that she might not live here anymore. 

He rings the door and she opens. He almost doesn’t recognize her. Somehow she looks younger. Hair in meticulous curls pinned back, perfect skin; her gorgeous green eyes are partially obstructed by thin wire frames. He was the one who rung but he still hasn't said anything, still shell-shocked. Stunned by her beauty once again.   
“So the rumours are true,” she says, removing her glasses to take him in properly. Her shawl exposes the nape of her neck and a deep primal noise escapes him.   
She laughs and he instantly feels like he’s home.   
“Shit. Scott pull it together. You need answers. You’re not here to pick her up, slam her against that damm white wall and rip all her clothes off. Focus” he thinks to himself.  
“We need to talk.”  
“Uh-huh?”  
“Not a question. I’ve been at the rink, I’ve seen him skate. Don’t play dumb”  
“Scott”  
“Don’t. Play. Dumb”  
She bites her lip. “Don’t. I can’t do this” tears start to form in her eyes.  
“Goddammit Tessa. I deserve answers”  
She takes a deep breath. She should have known that he would have questions. She knows that he deserved the truth but she knew that it could unravel her entire life.  
“Fine. Not here though”  
“Black Walnut Cafe? I’ll buy you hot chocolate” She looks at him. He looks at her. “We can split an almond croissant”  
She bites her lip. Wordlessly she grabs her key from the shelf by the door and steps out. She goes to step past him and instinctively he places a hand to the small of her back. He quickly lifts his hand and they’re both struck with the realization that this is the first touch between them in years. 

“Grey Acura is mine” he motions ahead.  
She walks right past it to her own car, but not before she sees two pink car seats in the back.   
“Separate” is all she says.

\--   
She’s determined to approach this as she does all her business meetings. Authentic yet professional. Before she gets out of the car she re-applies her mascara and gets her game face on. She’s built this seemingly perfect life - 2 perfect boys, a successful husband, large home and annual vacations to the South of France. And while she constantly craves the messiness and passion that they once had, she simply has no room for it. And judging from the car seats in his car, he doesn’t either. 

They make small talk while they wait for their drinks:  
“Such nice weather for this time of year”  
“Yeah it’s been quite nice lately”  
“The building across the street is new right?  
“Yeah they tore down the restaurant and the toy store a couple of years back”  
“How’s your family?”  
“Good, and yours?  
“Good. Mom’s happy to have me in the country for a bit”  
“Right”  
“Yeah”  
“Two large hot chocolates with marshmallows” the barista yells out breaking the awkward silence.  
Wordlessly Scott grabs both drinks and follows Tessa to a small table in the back corner.

“So,” he says once they’ve settled in their spot. “The boys…”  
She bites her lip. “The car seats?” she asks.  
“I’ve got two little girls,” he says softly. “Luna and Jade” 

At that moment all Tessa wanted was for him to say her name with that much love and adoration. Clearly he loves them with all his heart, “he must be so happy, he always wanted daughters” she thought to herself.   
Scott didn’t even realize that she had drifted off in thought, he was hoping she wouldn’t put two and two together, realize that Luna was a shorter (more acceptable) form of Tallulah and Jade was after the piercing green eyes that he was so desperately trying not to stare into. He had come up with them so long ago and was pleasantly surprised of his wife’s reaction when he casually proposed them a few weeks out from their birth.

“So the boys…” he started again  
“Yeah” she said shaking her head.   
“T”  
“I suppose you’ve met them”  
“T”  
She looked at him, those gorgeous green eyes pierced his soul in an instant  
“I’m not trying to start anything I swear”  
“You better not. We’re happy”  
He didn’t know if she was saying that to convince him or herself. He had seen her husband’s harsh nature with the kids and the way he had draped himself around the blonde. He had seen her sad eyes. He knew he could be everything she needed. He was ready to run to her, not away. If she gave him the opportunity he wouldn’t mess it up again. At least that’s what he told himself.

“T” he took her hand. She reflexibly pulled back, his hand now a foreign object.  
“I should go”  
“We should get the kids together for a play date”  
“No”  
“Can I see Pat before I go?”  
She looked at him. She knew he deserved the truth. Pat deserved the truth but Tessa didn’t dare speak it out loud. She felt as if her life as she knew it was hanging by a thread, the wrong words could crash it all down. She couldn’t lose it, she liked the perks too much. It wasn’t perfect but it worked. They worked. They were fine. Why risk it for a chance at him...right?  
“T? Is he mine?”  
“Nate doesn’t know” she whispered.  
“Is that what you want?” 

She bit her lip, tears filling up her eyes. She trembled, feeling cold and naked in the middle of the coffee shop. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to hug her and protect her and reassure her that it would be all alright. But at the same time he wanted to yell and lecture her. Scream why had she kept it from him so long, why couldn’t he see the boy. Why didn’t he want her? 

She nodded.  
He looked into her eyes, the same ones that he had found so much reassurance in. They had displayed years of trust and love, of friendship and passion. They still had the same sparkle and the same rich colour but now, now they felt heavy. Full of secrets and unspoken words.

So he got up. Placed a chaste kiss to her right check and left.

That moment, when his lips left her face and their eyes disconnected, that was the breaking point. Two hearts yearning to be one but fated to live their days apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Hope you liked this little fic. As always would love to know your thoughts :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeah. Yell if you want more? xx


End file.
